A Second Chance
by Thanatos Grim
Summary: Nick Walker, Alyssa Holt, and Sarah Mor are on a quest to save Dionysus and get their stolen Memories back from an evil of the likes they have never seen before.But you may know them as Percy Jackson (Nick), Thalia Grace (Alyssa), and Annabeth Chase (Sarah), who were killed nearly 200 years ago, but chose Rebirth after years in Elysium Perlia, some Percabeth AU. R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I'm an evil person, but I'm starting a new series (Que the yelling) yes, I realized I suck..but what can you do? **** Seriously though, I think this should be a good story **

**Disclaimer: Roses are red Violets are blue, I no own so you no sue! **

**Prologue: Achieving Elysium **

_160 years ago, In the throne room of Olympus after the Giant war._

"_PERSEUS JACKSON" Zeus boomed echoing through the throne room, everyone smiled at the young hero, and Percy knew what was coming._

"_We are here to..erm..thank you.."Zeus said choking on the words 'thank you', while Poseidon glared at him "We again offer you" Zeus continued ignoring Poseidon "God-hood should you accept you will gain what we offered you during the end of the Titan War" he proclaimed looking around for anyone who thought Percy was not worthy._

"_I am sorry Lord Zeus, but I must decline your offer yet again" Percy answered while Zeus fumed trying, and failing, to control his anger. Everyone looking at Percy like he was crazy_

"_You decline, our most amazing offer?" He asked, his face red._

_Annabeth gave his hand a reassuring squeeze Percy nodded "I am sorry, but I have another request" "And, what would that be?" "I would like you, to renew the promise I made you keep during the Titan war to claim your kids. Also!" Also? ALSO? who does he think he is! Zeus ranted in his mind._

"_I would ask the Assistance of Athena and Hephaestus to help rebuild New Rome, and Camp Half-Blood, even stronger than before, so that when my time passes, and new half-blood must go against either the Giants or the Titan, we can do so without as many deaths!" Percy requested _

_Everyone smiled at Percy, and almost all of them thought something along the lines of, Good old Percy, putting the needs of others before himself._

_Athena glared at Percy for his request, who does that sea spawn think he is?! Trying to boss around the gods! I would expect no better from a Son of Poseidon!. _

_Hephaestus shrugged._

"_Well..i cannot deny that Perseus is…worthy..of at least a couple wishes…" Zeus grumbled. "Fine!, Perseus I will grant your request" Said half-blood bowed, "Thanks you lord Zeus"_

_The rest of the seven, well now the 5 with the deaths of Frank and Piper, were also offered gifts. And only Nico was offered immortality, to become a new judge of the dead, and leutinent of Hades._

_Present Day 3__rd__ Person (_**AN by that I mean the present day of the story(which would be about 3009) not 2013)**

Thalia, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis walked along the streets of New York, Manhattan to be exact, where her old friends Percy and Annabeth had lived together, of course by now they had died of old age at the age of 89 and 85 Percy being the one who had died first, when she had first heard the news she had been devastated and attended their funeral (even there funerals weren't separated).

It was a small funeral, and Thalia didn't think it was enough to honor the fallen heroes, she thought there should have been crowds of people, a national holiday, and that the Gods and the President should have spoken on TV about the sheer awesomeness of Percy Jackson **(AN:sorry I might of ruined the sad moment, but I felt there needed to be at least some slight comic relief to make it not so sad)**, but alas she, Chiron and Nico were the only living people who remembered the great Percy Jackson and Annabeth Jackson ( **AN: I know I put Annabeth Jackson, but they got married)** .

This had caused her to think about immortality, and she made a tough choice to leave the hunters, and roam around by herself for a while, hoping that when she died she would be able to see Percy and Annabeth before they were reborn.

Of course she had no idea if they would try for Rebirth to try to get to the Isles of the Blest, which was pretty much the ultimate party headquarters of the Underworld. Or stay in Elysium.

Thalia visited Nico from time to time, mainly to ask him, if Percy and Annabeth tried for rebirth and because Nico was her only tie to her life with Annabeth and Percy, camp half-blood and all of her friends, as said things were different now, and said people were dead.

Except for Percy and Annabeth's son Nick Jackson, but he looked so much like his parents, and had his father's sword Riptide, that whenever she would see the kid, she would burst into tears, because talking and remembering was one thing, but see someone that looked almost the exact same as the people who she missed the most was a whole different matter altogether.

But that was the past, and now she was walking to Annabeth and Percy's old house, which she had bought with some mortal money from her father, in the hopes that it would never be torn down, because there had to be one thing, other than memory's to keep Percy's legend alive.

So, she was on her way to the house **( AN:I know, I know, shes been on her way for the past 10 paragraphs) **Thalia saw that some of the windows were shattered so she cautiously got out her key and unlocked the door, she opened to door to be greeted by a pouncing hellhound trying to rip her to shreds, she rolled out from underneath it and grabbed her daggers, focusing lightning to hit the beast in the chest, disintegrating it.

But she stumbled back clutching the spike in her shoulder, and turned to see the manticore sitting there, who she had hunted again as a hunter,apparently had reformed"Well, Well, if it isn't the famous Thalia Grace" she cringed at her last name.

"And without the blessing of Artemis to! It is my lucky day!" He/It growled.

Thalia took another spike, this time to the chest, she fell on her knees in pain.

Thalia knew she probably could have killed the Manticore, but she didn't she faced her death in peace.

_Well, she though, at least I'll see Annabeth and Percy again._

Than he vision went dark, and she died.

_The Underworld _

She stood at Charon's desk waiting for passage across the river, "Come on Charon, I don't have all day!" she exclaimed he eyebrows drawn together in a frown, clearly annoyed

"Well…actually you have eternity, your dead" He deadpanned

"Whatever!" she exploded she had been in this line for about 5 hours and she was impatient

"Just let me through!" she said, now practically yelling at Charon, she was getting weird stares from all the other spirits, but she didn't care.

"I already told you!" Charon said annoyed by her constant yelling. "No drachma no ferry!" He then tipped his head to the side as if getting some message than scowled muttering "Yes, sir"

"fine, fine go ahead, you're lucky this time though.." Charon said trailing off

"Finally" Thalia muttered under her breath and boarded the ferry

_Still in the Underworld, at the Judges of the Dead_

"Thalia!" Nico exclaimed grinning, and getting off his seat at the table of the Judges "What brings you here?" he then noticed she was a spirit "Oh…I see.." he said sadly than sat down.

She shrugged "I'm really not that upset" she said truthfully. Nico raised an eyebrow at this but cracked a small smile "I thought you were Goth not Emo" it was a question but came out more as a joke.

"Ha, Ha" she said sarcastically one of the judges cleared his throat, I think it was Aeacus, "Umm, if you're done, we'd like to get to judging please!" She nodded

After a couple minutes of rambling of what all she had done they came to a decision "For your heroic acts Yadda Yadda you will be put in Elysium!" He boomed than she blacked out waking up in the fields of Elysium.

"You awake sleepy head?" came a sarcastic voice she knew all too well.

She looked up into the face of Percy Jackson grinning like an Idiot, with Annabeth standing next to him with the same idiotic smile on her face.

"PERCY! ANNABETH!" she shrieked and tackled Percy into what might have been a hug

He hugged he back and she started sobbing into his shoulder, she didn't know why, maybe because of anger from not seeing them so long, and maybe from happiness from being able to see them again.

"Missed you to Thals" he said grinning "I thought you might have already tried for rebirth!" Annabeth and Percy shared a look. "Well, we were, but since you're here now.." Annabeth said, trailing off at the end.

Thalia just shrugged and suggested "Maybe in a month or two we can try again, I just want to see some of my old friends, or you could go without me"

Percy started laughing, "What?! What so funny?!" She demanded.

"You just got back, we're not leaving you again!" he said in a _uh-duh _tone.

By now a crowd of her dead friends were around her and she walked over to them with Percy and Annabeth.

_2 ½ months later, at the Portal of Rebirth (_**AN: I don't know how you actually go about getting Rebirthed (is that a word?) but I'm making this up, and the Ribirthing (now I KNOW that isn't a word, just bear with me) process..so yeah)**

Thalia, Annabeth and Percy stood outside the Portal of Rebirth talking to Nico about being Reborn "So, when we are reborn we won't have any memories?" Annabeth asked curious to why not "Well, not usually, but seeing as I'm the God of Souls now I can allow you to keep your memories" he answered.

Percy frowned "So will we be demi-gods or mortals?" "Most likely Demi-gods" "Can I chose who my godly parent is?" "Of course not!" "We'll be the same gender right?" "Yes you idiot!" "sorry sheesh" he said holding up his hands in surrender while Nico glared at him.

Percy looked at his two female companions "Up for another adventure?" they both grinned "'Course"-Thalia "Yes"-Annabeth

Percy took one last look at Elysium and took a deep breath, "Let's go" Than they stepped into the Portal ready for the new adventures that lie instore.

**So how'd you like it! I know a lot of people don't like mostly OC fics (at least I know people who do) so don't worry they are still going to be very much like they would be normally, but not so much so it seems like your reading about Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth. Well, I guess you are, but I want to make it seem like, they are still a lot like they used to be,but they are also different. Make sense? Of course it does! **

**Okay, so that was just the prologue there real adventure as their new identity will begin next chapter! –Luke**

**P.S. Don't worry I'll finish this fic I promise you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I wanted to write Nick (Percy) Alyssa (Thalia) and Sarah (Annabeth) in school a bit, don't worry I'm not going to make half the story them in high school.**

**I'm going to try to write first person, which I don't usually do, so please forgive me if it switches from saying Nick and He too I and me**

**Chapter 2: Surprises **

_Nick's POV_

I was walking down the hallway of Trojan High school talking with my best friends Alyssa Holt (15 ½ years old) and Sarah Mor(also 15), and before you ask, no, i was not dating either of them _gosh dangit_! Sorry, it's just that I get that question _ a lot_

Everyone was in uniform for this _'special day'_ and by that I mean watching everyone dance around a make a fool of themselves A.K.A the talent show, he wasn't wearing uniform though, he was 6'2 , had dark brown eyes and was wearing a black hoodie with the sleeves down so it would cover up his SPQR tattoo, black leather fingerless gloves, ripped black jeans, and some sunglasses he wasn't wearing that were, you guessed it! _Black _so, yeah he was sort of Punk/Goth. He had a large build that was more muscled than fat, he had a handsome face I guess, but the image was kind of ruined by a large scar that ran from the left of his forehead, down the left side of his nose and ended at his top lip. And he had raven black hair in a fohawk **(AN: Because what screams "Punk" more than a fohawk? Go on tell me…..See you can't even answer the question. Feel free to comment below about hairstyles or whatever.)**

"Hey, Gothy did you have to steal a car to get over hear?" Jake a rich snob who always seemed to have a teacher around him said sneering at me and my friends (it was a well-known fact that i had a bit of a criminal record, hey if you were a demi-god you'll get into trouble too). The teacher was the only reason the boy wasn't already on the ground clutching at his pretty little face in pain.

Lucas and Emily the current Praetors of Camp Jupiter said that if i got another detention for beating the crap out of some annoying kid, they would cut me out of the rescue mission.

Oh, yeah, did I mention I was a half-blood? You know half God half mortal? Well, I just did. I'm a Son of Mars, Centurion of the Second Cohort , and contrary to popular belief I'm _ not_ a jerk, I just beat up people who insult me or my friends.

"Did you h-" I was cut off when the teacher cleared his thought, "Sorry sir" I mumbled even though I knew didn't sound sorry.

"Nick!" Sarah hissed, she was a daughter of Ceres, short, with long brown hair down to her waist and usually wore cloths like 'Save the Trees' or whatever, I wasn't really into that kind of stuff.

"Yes?" I asked innocently, too bad that didn't work. "Don't act all innocent! You can't get another dentition or they are going to stop letting you search!" Truthfully I didn't really care, but I was here on a mission from Camp Half-Blood, who had asked Camp Jupiter to send a couple of Demi-Gods/Goddesses to find a kid who they were pretty sure was a Son of Mars **(Almostwrote Ares, it's going to be hard to write their Roman forms and not Greek, sorry if I do, and tell me)**, how he stayed hidden until age 16 was beyond me.

"Well," "Would you two stop flirting and let's get to class!" Alyssa said poker-faced Sarah and I blushed, I only blushed a little bit though, mind you. "We weren't, I mean, I didn't" Sarah spluttered, I'm pretty sure she had a huge crush on me, hey if I was a girl I'd have a crush on me to! But I didn't have the heart to tell her that I didn't return the feelings.

Alyssa was a daughter of Trivia (Hecate's Roman Form) and contrary to popular belief daughters of Trivia do not look like witches, or at least Alyssa _doesn't _look like a witch _at all _ if you catch my drift **(AN: Am I the only one that thinks saying 'if you catch my drift' is hilarious?) **she had green eyes swirling with magic energy, was 5'8 small and lithe, had short spikey black hair **(AN: See? I'm making the Reborn characters a lot like they are in the books, for Thalia it's looks ( a little bit) and personality for Annabeth it's smarts and for Percy it's his personality and awesomeness)** wore a green longsleeve shorts and jeans.

"Yeah, whatever let's go" I said walking down to my next class, which was Math, fantastic (Note sarcasm) I sat down and the teacher starting teaching us algebra, or something I wasn't really paying attention.

"Nick" "Nick" "Walk are you listening to me!" What? Oh oh yeah, I'm awake. "Yes, I was paying attention to this _wonderful _lecture you were giving us" i said dryly, earning a couple laughs and a glare from the teacher. "Young man" he said in an annoying way olnly teachers can **(AN:Sorry teachers, but it's true) **"Do I have to give you a dentation?" my eyes widened, I couldn't get another dentation!

"No sir!" I said sitting up strait, he just huffed "Last warning…" he said trailing off. I nodded and he started talking again.

_Time Skip, End of School Nick's Apartment _

The school day was over and the trio went to my house that I wasn't old enough to even have yet, but I didn't care and it was signed in my father's name.

I lay on the couch closing my eyes and yawning as Alyssa and Sarah sat on the chair. "How come you get the couch and we get these uncomfortable chairs?" Sarah wined and I felt like hitting her in the head, but I didn't feel like getting up.

I opened one eye "You can leave" I said dryly, she huffed but made no move to leave. "That's what I thought" I said turning on the TV and looking through the channels . I took of my sweatshirt and my fingerless gloves which are awesome by the way, putting my gloves in my glove box.

"You're obsessed with those gloves" Alyssa commented, I was not my gloves were amazing! Okay, maybe a bit…but I didn't make fun of their style, I wearied punk cloths and they can deal with it.

"Do you have a problem with my punk style cloths?" I asked rather angrily "Well, it's rather mean looking" Sarah said "Really?" "Yes" "Then I won't wear punk cloths just for you." "Really?!" "Nope" I answered popping the _P_ she huffed and said nothing.

"Hey Nicky can we get pizza?" Alyssa asked, and by 'we' she meant me, I sighed one because I hated being called 'Nicky' and because I'd be paying for three people.

"And when you say 'we' do you mean you'd help pay?" I asked she grinned evily, which was sort of creepy "What gave you that crazy idea?" she asked poker faced. I groaned and she laughed at me, she's evil! Evil I tell you!

"Fine, I'll buy you pizza if you promise me something" "What's that?" "Don't call me Nicky" I said glaring at her "Fine, but only because I love pizza" I scoffed and Sarah smiled "You mean you love every food?" "Touché" she said and I laughed.

I took out my I-Phone5 which had the pizza restaurant on speed dial, what? I like pizza, it also had a 'Weapon' App which when I opened it turned my I-Phone5 into a Sword or a Bow, depending on which I wanted to use.

"Hello, this is Nick Walker; yeah I'd like a large Pepperoni Pizza please"

_The Underworld Nico's POV_

I was strolling around the Underworld when a familiar Goddess appeared, Moneta Goddes of Memories and Money walked up to me, she was the one who helped me let Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth keep their memories when they were reborn. Moneta walked up with fear in her eyes and I knew this was going to be bad, "Yes Moneta, what is it?" She hesitates for a second

"Percy, Thalia and Annabeth's Memories have been stolen" she said quietly

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN Cliffhanger! Kinda, oh well, that's it for chapter two, I know 3 demi-gods in one building with a cell phone is bound to attract monsters, that'll happen in chapter 3, but for now you know that they lost their memories! Don't worry you'll find out why I like 5-10 chapters :P. Also, does anyone have any cover art I could use for the picture for this story! That would be awesome I would give you a shoutout! Maybe like a punk Percy? idk **

**Oh, I forgot, Punk Percy, your welcome for that :D That's going to be so fun to write-Luke**


End file.
